epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/Monokuma vs Jigsaw. Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains
Welcome to another installment of the award winning series Danganwiki. Syke. Only took a fuckin' year and a half to make another HaV battle lmao. I've been pretty obsessed with the Danganronpa series lately so yeah, in addition to the parody series I'm writing, here's another thing featuring one of the main characters from the franchise. Monokuma, the despair-inducing headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy that forces students into killing games, goes face to face with The Jigsaw Killer, often spotted as the dastardly puppet that instructs his victims to escape their deadly traps. I have previously used Jigsaw in a battle in the original writing of Light Yagami vs Dexter Morgan. I have since removed this battle from the roster of HaV due to recent events concerning a guest writer affiliated with it and the fact I already Remastered the battle, basically freeing Jigsaw to be used again. It's been a long time coming. This will also be the first HaV that will have an official audio version. It is currently in the works while I await for my friends to help with some of the voicework. So get hyped for that :D WARNING: There are massive spoilers for both Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and the original SAW film, obviously, as well as minor spoilers for their respective sequels. Read with caution or abandon ship entirely if you wish to not have major plot twists revealed. Enjoy guys! :) Cast EpicLLOYD as Monokuma (voice; stuffed bear provided by Jess McKay) Nice Peter as The Jigsaw Killer (voice) Beat Jigsaw starts the battle at 0:09. Introduction EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HEROES AND VILLAINS! VERSUS! BEGIN! Battle 'Jigsaw:' Rise and shine! You’re right on time! I just got a bite; your life’s on the line! Monokuma, always seeing everything in black and white These kids must die, hope and despair, truth and lies! Euthanize you and find what lies in this plushie Then cuff you to the toilet, just try and get comfy Oh, don’t panic! Cherish your life while you have it But those lyrics you write are truly what’s tragic! What I do takes guts! Take your fears and face ‘em! Put you in your place with my Ultimatums! It’s just you and I here! Your court is adjourned! Time to prove your worth! Let’s see what you’ve learned! You’ve been taken away! In this basement, you’ll pay! You have two minutes to break your restraints and escape So rack that brain, or wait and seal your fate! You can keep the visual novels; I want to play a game! 'Monokuma:' Ugh, so boriiiiing! How do I flip the channel? All you do is ramble on, you should follow my example! Make their lives living hell! Give them hope and strip it away! Your franchise is a pigsty! Those apprentices can’t stay! I’m not a teddy bear! I’ll make you wallow in despair! I’m taking that X-Rated crap of yours off of the air! A killer line outta you’s like finding hay in a pit of needles Nice twist! Where was it in your seven frickin’ sequels!? You say you hate killers; well newsflash, buddy! So much DISTRUST, I can’t judge you for gettin’ a bit bloody! I guess you’re the Ultimate Puppet; such a pain in the ass! We have a blackened on our hands! What do you say, class? (GUILTY!) IT’S PUNISHMENT TIME! Don’t do the crime! Don’t ask why, buddy, but I got an axe to grind! (Haha!) Don’t take it personally, I’m Purge-ing this perv; no perjury! And nice try, Billy, but bear traps don't work on me! (Puhuhuhu!) 'Jigsaw:' Oh, speaking of traps, didn’t one foil your plans? This mechanical headmaster was all just a hack! Drake ass rapper, you’re only half black, dude! That’s an F! Head back to Assassination Classroom! 'Monokuma:' Hey now! You wouldn’t be the first biker that I’ve butterknifed! This ain’t no fight; I’m a time bomb, you’re frickin’ dead inside! Your problem is that the cops are always hot on your tail, I bring death and destruction to a world-wide scale! Both Monokuma and Billy the Puppet freeze as a loud bang is heard. A monitor in the corner of the trial room turns on, displaying... 'Alter Ego:' Oh, oops! I didn’t mean to do that! I just ran dope-ass-hope.exe and it muted your raps, Sorry about that! Feel free to carry on with the rhyming! Just one thing… it deactivated both of your disguises! (Sorry!) 'John Kramer:' Agh! Is that Future Foundation? ‘Cause you look terrible! Like damn, at least Winnie the Puhuhu was bearable! That’s twice you’ve been duped by the kid in the computer! And they really thought I had the fuckin’ brain tumor?! 'Junko Enoshima:' Jeez, this geezer can’t keep up with the beat’s meter! Take a breather! Kneel before me for I am your righteous leader! I made the planet my bitch! You’re a creep goin’ through chemo the poster child of edgelords and misunderstood emos... 'John Kramer:' Well, you’re a Barbie with D cups, air brush, and magazine covers! The other Junko had bazookas and guns and magazines covered! I knew you were screwy when you spared the schizo with the scissors But this bitch is so batshit, she shivved her own sister! 'Junko Enoshima:' Death means nothing, old man! Even she knows that! The mere thought of me and all that despair comes flooding back! 'John Kramer:' And I spat in the face of Death! Stole his cloak and his scythe So even when I’m laid to the rest, the game stays alive... 'Junko Enoshima:' Fuck yeah! Johnny Boy survived his own suicide! Plays with other peoples’ lives ‘cause he can’t do it right! I’m a kamikaze, got a Kamukura born in the academy! Cram it Kramer, you couldn’t kill it at the Laugh Factory (Haha!) WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HEROES AND VILLAINS! Who won? Monokuma / Junko Enoshima Jigsaw / John Kramer Category:Blog posts